


Travel Back Down That Road

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [116]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child(ren), Anderson-Smythe Family, Birth, Feels, Hardships, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian deal with their daughter’s teen pregnancy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Travel Back Down That Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Finding out their sixteen year old daughter was pregnant, well it's not the most delightful thing to hear. 

Blaine felt he and Bas have done wrong as parents. 

You teach your kids the things they're supposed to do and the things they're not supposed to do. And well she decided to do something she was not supposed to.

He and his husband sat across from her in the living room as she further explained herself. "Avery Elizabeth Anderson-Smythe, how dare you disobey our rules. Go out and get knocked up by some lowlife and expect things to be okay!" Sebastian raged. 

Blaine’s never seen him this mad before. 

"Daddy please-DON'T DADDY ME YOUNG LADY!" He screamed. 

"Momma." She whimpered. 

"I don't wanna hear it right now Avery." Blaine threw his hand up in frustration. 

She got up and backed away crying. He heard her stomp up the steps and all the way to her room.

Blaine sighed and sat back against the couch. "We can't let her do this alone Bas.” His husband remained silent. "Bas, she's our baby. She needs her parents. We need to give her support. Do you want our daughter to abort or give up our grandchild?" Blaine explained. 

"No, but I don't want her life to be ruined by this baby. She's only sixteen, B. This is a big responsibility. I don't think she's ready to become a mother." He said, breathing harshly.

"We need to talk to her Bas. This can't stay up in the air forever." 

"Yep. Let's go then." He said, patting Blaine’s leg.

They held hands and walked upstairs. Blaine knocked on her door and could hear light sniffles coming from the other side.

"Avery?" He called out.

"Go away!" She cried. 

He hated to see or hear her cry. It broke his heart.

"Avery please, we just wanna talk." He tried.

He heard a click and the door opened. She stood there crying her little heart out.

"C’mere baby." He opened his arms and she collapsed into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so stupid!" She cried harder.

"Don't say that! You are not stupid baby. And it's okay. We're gonna support you through this Avery. It's not gonna be easy but we'll help you." He told her.

She let go of him and looked at the two of them. "You're not mad at me are you?" She asked. 

"We're not mad at you baby. We just wished you a little older for this to happen, but there's not much we can do now." Sebastian said, moving the hair away from her face.

Her mood changed and she stopped crying.

"Now come on let's go celebrate." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. 

"Yeah. How about dinner?" Sebastian suggested.

"Okay." She seemed relieved but didn’t know all the hardships that came with raising a baby as a teenager.

**-Six Months Later-**

Today Blaine and Sebastian were taking Avery to her six month check-up. The guy who knocked her up was arrested for possession of drugs so her parents were glad he's not in her life anymore. He won't be a burden to this baby.

Avery's a lot bigger now. She was showing a lot more and it was very clear she's pregnant. After the appointment, they planned to take her to Blaine’s mother’s house for lunch because Cooper was visiting and had been dying to see her. 

Sebastian and Blaine got ready while Avery waited for them downstairs. 

"So do you think the baby's a boy or girl?" Blaine asked, pulling on some pants.

"Um, I don't know. I kinda hope it's a boy. A grandson. But a girl would be nice to spoil." He said throwing a shirt on. 

"I think it's a boy. She looks like a basketball is under there." Blaine said.

"Yeah, when you were pregnant with her your belly was a lot lower than what she is." He said.

"We're gonna be late! Quit the chit chat!" Avery yelled. 

"Coming honey!" Blaine called and the two of them jogged downstairs, then out the door with their daughter. 

Before they knew it, they were at the hospital waiting. 

"Avery Anderson-Smythe?" A female nurse asked. 

The three of them stood up and followed her to the exam room.

"Please have a seat Ms. Anderson-Smythe. The doctor will be in shortly." She said placing the clipboard on the front of the door before leaving.

Doctor Sawyer had come in not long after and greeted the family with her smile. "Hello Avery, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" 

"Great thanks for asking." She had then begun to ask Avery how her pregnancy is going and discussed the birth as she continues to get closer to her due date. Though it was still ways away, she wanted to make sure her patient was prepared. 

Afterwards, Avery laid back, pulled up her shirt and pulled down her jeans a bit so Doctor Sawyer could perform the ultrasound.

She squirted the gel onto her belly and moved the device around on her bump. "Okay, here's the baby's heart beating at a normal rate which is excellent. They have all their fingers and toes, ten just to make sure." She added.

Avery was getting excited as she got closer to seeing what the gender was.

"Now let me see whether this is a boy or girl." She moved the device around and stopped watching the screen carefully.

"So what is it?" Avery asked, biting her lip.

The three of them moved their eyes closer to the screen.

"Well, I don't see a penis so it looks like you're having a girl. Congratulations Avery." She announced.

"A girl? I'm having a girl!" She beamed as tears filled her eyes.

"Yep. A baby girl! Here are some pictures for you.” She handed Avery a few sonograms then turned off the machine before grabbing a paper towel for her to wipe off the gel. 

"Thank you." She said.

“Of course. I want to see you back in four more weeks and we’ll see how this baby girl is doing then.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Sebastian helped her off the bed after she fixed her jeans and shirt. "My baby girl is having a baby girl!" He said kissing her cheek.

“I know, it seems so real now.” Avery smiled, still wiping her tears. “I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“It’ll come before you know it.” Blaine said as they left the office and drove over to his mother’s house.

**-Three Months Later-**

Blaine and Sebastian were laying peacefully in bed. They were both so exhausted. These last few days have been nothing but being up and down non stop. Between getting the baby's nursery ready to Avery having Braxton Hicks contractions and false alarms.

Blaine was almost asleep when he heard Avery call out for him.

"Mom! Momma! I think my water broke!" They shot up as if war just started.

They both ran to her room and saw her sitting on the bed, pants soaked.

"Ow! Momma what's happening?" She asked. 

"You're going into labor. Uh Bas, help her while I get the bags and stuff. I'll meet you two in the car." Blaine said, running out of the room."Wait! Change her into different pajama pants!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Bas shouted back and turned to his daughter. "Come on baby. Daddy's gonna help you."

Blaine rushed to get the stuff and put it in the car. When he was done, Sebastian and Avery slowly came outside into the cold night breeze and she was sitting in the backseat, groaning in pain. 

Blaine could already tell that this was gonna be a long night.

He sat in the back with her so she knew she was okay and that they were right here with her while his husband had started to drive to the hospital.

"Keep breathing baby. We're almost there. Bas, drive faster!" Blaine shouted to his husband.

"I'm going as fast as I can Blaine!” 

Five minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital and they helped Avery inside.

"Get this baby out of me!" She seethed.

"Hang in there baby! The doctor's on his way! Hello excuse me, my daughter's in labor!" Blaine tapped the desk, getting the nurse’s attention. 

They brought over a wheelchair and sat her in it then brought her to a room. He and Bas followed behind them watching their baby suffer through the pain.

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Push Avery!" She squeezed her parents hands and pushed. This has been going on for two hours.

"Push baby! She's almost here!" Blaine kept encouraging her as his baby struggled. 

"I can't! Momma, I can't! It hurts too much!" She cried.

"I know baby. I know it hurts but you're doing so well. Just push and your baby will be here." He said kissing her forehead.

"Ready Avery?" Doctor Sawyer asked. 

"Mhm." She swallowed.

"Push. There you go honey. Good, good, good. Push again!”

"Push Avery!" Sebastian coached as she kept pushing harder and harder.

"She's crowning push!” Avery was getting tired.

"Come on sweetheart push!" Blaine continued to encourage her to go more.

"Almost there Avery. One more push and you’ll have your baby girl" Doctor Sawyer said. 

Everyone was talking and coaching her through these final moments of labor.

Avery pushed and screamed loudly as the baby came out.

"Aww, she's out Avery! She's here!" Blaine smiled, rubbing her back as Bas squeezed her shoulder. They both had tears in their eyes watching their granddaughter as she was just born.

"Oh Avery! She's beautiful! Good job baby girl!" Bas cried, kissing her forehead.

Blaine was so proud of her. She did it. She just had a baby and was so strong during the whole thing.

Sebastian cut the cord while Blaine stayed by Avery's side because she would probably have a heart attack if her mother wasn't by her side.

She was given the swaddled baby after and was so relieved to finally have her daughter here with her.

They allowed the baby to stay with Avery for about twenty minutes because she had to be given a bath and be fed then they were gonna bring her back. So he and Bas stepped out as their daughter slept.

The two of them walked in front of the picture window that showed everyone the newborn babies and their granddaughter was right in front.

She has the biggest blue eyes and longest eyelashes. She was laying on her back, kicking her legs around and throwing her weak fists in the air.

"She's so cute B." Bas said, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Blaine added. "Can you believe our baby made that?"

"No but she did and she did a good job at it." He said.

**-One Hour Later-**

Avery was awake because she couldn't sleep without having the baby next to her so they brought her in all nice and clean.

"What are you gonna name her?" Blaine asked, watching Avery look down at her daughter.

"I was thinking of Gracen.” She said.

"That is a beautiful name Avery." Bas said, smiling down at his granddaughter.

"Gracen Anderson-Smythe." She repeated. "Mommy loves you so much baby girl." She whispered kissing the top of her head.


End file.
